


[后台剧情]N·幻想过度

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: cp意味不是很明显, 快乐咖啡友
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 不小心看到了一本混进少女漫画的耽美后的椋君，突然开始幻想起剧团里某两个组长的关系，并坚定地相信了好一段时间……





	[后台剧情]N·幻想过度

**Author's Note:**

> *摄津万里&月岡紬。咖啡友！不太像CP因为是一个仿后台剧情，仿剧团日常。  
> *OOC是我的。文笔被我自己吃了，毫无文笔可言。文体混乱，只能称之为大纲体……挑战了一下剧本形式，发现果然很苦手，还是不行。  
> *我对不起椋，他也是天使……所以A3!有哪个在我眼里不是天使的（跪）

【会客室】

　　向坂椋过分优秀的想象力在剧团里算是人尽皆知，有几次皆木缀听了之后也啧啧称奇，从中获得灵感。戏剧需要一定程度的夸张，在这一点上丰富的想象和设定的夸大有益无害。但是某一次、当椋带着哭腔对回到宿舍的月岡紬大喊“紬先生不用再瞒着我们，我们都知道了”、并不管不顾地转身跑回房间时，立花泉感到事情不妙了。

　　月岡紬还站在玄关处，口型停留在“我回来了”的最后一个音节，突然被椋这么控诉一声，吓得呆毛都立了起来，僵在原地。立花泉本来正和咲也讨论学校的事情，两个人也怔住了，消化这句暧昧不清的话里到底有多少的信息。

　　高远丞刚好从厨房倒了杯水出来，正好撞见这一幕，也愣住了。他有些摸不着头脑，重新打量起他的竹马，并发出了困惑的声音：“哈？”

 

【未来的某天 · 访谈录】

　　后来有一次秋冬组的访谈录里，摄津万里和月岡紬又一次被问及这个老问题：“彼此的关系”。万里颇为头大地提及了这件事情，并表示“那是人生十几年来感到压力最大的时刻”。

　　“突然莫名其妙多了一个比自己大几岁的恋人就算了，还被描述成了奇怪的设定。”万里一副苦不堪言的样子，“关键是自己的组员当时还说着‘你真行啊’‘完全看不出来’之类的话，明明知道事情真相还打趣的样子，真让人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。”

　　紬则是一副哭笑不得的样子：“椋君的想象力……真的相当可怕呢。”

　　“有点糟糕。”万里重复道，“简直是噩梦。”

　　“同感。”紬赞成。

　　两个人相视苦笑，同时从对方的眼睛里读到了无可奈何。

 

【宿舍阳台】

　　紬本来就擅长照顾人，大概一两个星期之前，他就发觉椋不太对劲。给他讲题的时候，椋的眼神总是躲躲闪闪的。

　　最初紬以为他不舒服，问他是不是最近没休息好，椋摇摇头说没有。那么就肯定是学校里发生不愉快的事情了，紬又给他做心理辅导，耐心地问是不是被欺负了，要不哪天顺路我去学校接你回宿舍。椋差点从椅子上跳起来，连忙摆手说“没有没有，不用麻烦紬先生了”。他的脸一阵红一阵白的，看着紬的眼神既雀跃又伤心，饶是在舞台上他也没见过这么丰富的表情。

　　那好吧。月岡紬收拾收拾课本，困惑地跟椋道了晚安。椋小心翼翼地把他送走了。

　　他不知道当时椋看着他离去的背影，心里想的是：紬先生果然很温柔啊，万里君和他在一起，一定会幸福的。

 

【会客室】

　　立花泉思来索去，觉得椋的情绪和少女漫画绝对脱不了干系。

　　她首先找到一成，询问椋的近况。高社交力的青年望了望天，说他也不知道椋这一次究竟是联想到了什么，但是近期的少女漫画情节都挺正常。泉无力地插一句，少女漫画这种东西怎么想都和现实不符吧，而且最近紬没什么王子的戏份，也不是冬组的活动时期，怎么会突然用这么受伤（或者说幻想破灭一样）的语气冲他喊上那么一句呢。

　　三好一成处无解，她又去找左京，叉着腰给自己鼓足气势，问是不是他给椋看了奇怪的东西。左京面无表情，说他和迫田才不会给小孩子看奇怪的东西，不过椋最近好像不仅在盯着月岡紬，似乎对秋组的排练也颇为上心。

　　泉惊讶：怎么个上心法？

　　左京沉思道：怎么说嘛，他好像在观察万里。

　　一说到椋可能在观察万里这件事，泉也想到了一些线索。上个星期有一天椋没有和幸一起回宿舍，而是晚了一些，据幸说“那家伙支支吾吾地说要去给同班同学买生日礼物去”，不过总归算是平安回到宿舍，她就没有追究椋的行踪。吃饭的时候，他的眼神就一直在往紬的方向飘；当紬问及他是不是需要帮助的时候，他又畏畏缩缩地把眼神挪开了。

　　左京看她一副领悟到什么样子，叹了口气，一副无可救药到胃痛的表情：“你到底在顾虑什么嘛，直接去问问那家伙不就行了？“

　　于是当天晚上，一头雾水的泉找到了向坂椋。当时至和万里正在沉迷新出的格斗游戏，两个人打得天昏地暗之余；臣在会客室的另一端开了一个小型的新作甜品尝鲜会，欢迎大量团员前往参加，咲也、十座、密和椋在一一试吃。

　　泉觉得这个气氛还算可以，于是她装作在不经意间提出了如下疑问：所以，到底紬先生做了什么？

　　向坂椋一副快要哭出来的神情，慌乱地发问：“难道只有我一个人注意到了吗？还是……难道我误解了什么！对不起，我真是个——”“等、等一下椋君，”泉马上比了个“打住”的姿势，循循善诱，“所以椋君注意到了什么？”

　　椋攒紧了双手，支支吾吾地发言：“那个……紬先生和万里君不是在交往嘛？”

　　气氛突然陷入死寂。

　　摄津万里闻言，手下一滑：屏幕上的小人表演了一个平地摔，被至当场击杀。

　　茅崎至满意地回味了一下最后好不容易得手的机会，扬了扬手机，重重地拍拍友人的肩膀，接着进行了一串暴击发言：“什么时候下手的？谁在上面？想不到你是这种口味的啊。”

　　立花泉正色：“至先生，还有小孩子在，不要问这种问题可以吗？”

 

【两个星期前 · 书店】

　　向坂椋某天路过书店时，意外地发现店里正在清理库存，有好几本喜欢的少女漫画折价。他高兴地跑进去看了几眼，其中有那么一本摆在赠品区的，封面写着《校园青春纯爱物语》。画里短头发的女孩子笑靥如花，着校服的男生英俊潇洒，有点坏坏的气质；以他的经验来看，绝对是剧情精彩的一本。

　　虽然后来发现这是一本误入少女漫画区的耽美漫画而并非宝藏之后，椋的世界如同暴风雨中颠簸的小船，终于被巨浪打翻了。

 

【漫画书 · Page 12】

可爱年轻的青年：（收拾着课本）今天的功课也问题不是很大啊。

英俊早熟的少年：（把笔放回笔袋）这都是老师的功劳。

青年：（自顾自一样地说着）也许下个星期我就不用来了呢，其实也没有必要再继续辅导你了。（手突然被对方按住了）欸？

少年：我需要老师哦。（眼睛里清晰地描绘了倒影）

 

【对照组 · 宿舍阳台 · 组长临时会议】

万里：（叹了口气）结果看来，每个组都有各自的难处啊。

紬：（关心地）倒是你们学生组，考试快到了，排练和学业都忙得过来吗？

咲也：（颇为感激地）啊，大家都在剧团里得到了不同的指导呢。

天马：（赞同地）唔，每到这种时候，大家都会变得格外有干劲，虽然这之后的倦怠期有多长就不知道了。嘛，不过夏组的大家总是精力充沛的样子，传说中的倦怠期果然是不存在的吧。

万里：（走神）

咲也：万里君？

万里：嗯？……啊。抱歉。（抓了抓后脑勺）刚才有点走神。

紬：万里君应该没问题的吧，考试这方面，排练也一直兼顾得很好，左京先生这么说的哦。

万里：（含糊地）嗯，是啊。

 

【漫画书 · Page 34】

青年：（推开门走进去，在角落里见到了朝他招手的学生。惊讶地开口）没有想到你会选择这里。

少年：因为是和老师的约会，所以选择了这家店。（起身，替对方拉开凳子。）

青年：（笑）居然把辅导看成是这么浪漫的事情，真有你的作风啊。

少年：（沉默）

青年：（奇怪地）怎么了？

 

【对照组 · 咖啡店】

紬：（打量着周围）唔……感觉比上次那家差一点。

万里：（划拉着手机屏幕）环境相对差一点而已啦——不试试这里的冰淇淋华夫？（把盘子推了过去）

紬：（叉起一块放进嘴里，牙齿被凉了一下）好冷！不过口感意外的很好。

万里：（自得地）我说的没错吧？

 

【漫画书 · Page 56】

青年：（低着头）在咖啡店里果然还是有点吵，考虑到环境的话……

少年：您嘴角沾到了。（伸出手去，揩掉对方唇角的蛋糕屑，舔了舔手指。）

青年：（愣住了，眼睛惊讶地睁大。）

 

【对照组 · 咖啡店】

万里：（比划着自己的嘴角，示意紬）这边沾到了。虽然见识过很多次，但每次都还是想感叹一下，光看紬先生的外表，意外地完全没办法和吃东西的样子联系在一起……

紬：（一面用餐巾擦掉蛋糕屑，一面笑得像朵向日葵，完全没在意对方的说法）啊哈哈，谢谢提醒。

 

【会客室】

　　“这个理由真是相当有椋君的作风呢。”泉汗颜。

　　故事的发展在意料之中也在意料之外，但是仅仅是因为不小心看到万里和紬约去咖啡馆，也实在想象力有些——过于打击当事人了。即使万里和紬曾经在访谈里表示过关系挺微妙的，也不能算是朋友，然而凭着细节如此联想推断，大概也只能是椋的天赋了。

　　万里表示相当绝望：“人设完全不是那样的吧！”

　　紬干笑着摸了摸椋的头：“啊哈哈，真的只是咖啡友而已哦。”

　　椋委屈又困窘地低下头去，高速念着自我厌恶的形容又陷入自闭，让紬和监督安慰了好一会儿才恢复过来。

　　“说不定下次可以真的写类似的剧本呢。”立花泉说着毫不高明的话打哈哈，试图完全消灭椋内心的失落，“是吧，缀君，过激背德的青春校园纯爱物语之类之类的……呃，万里君来主演怎么样啊哈哈哈……”

　　“那种东西我是绝对不会写的啦！”皆木缀无力地反驳，对这个请求表示当真生无可恋。

-Story Clear-

**Author's Note:**

> *写到这个的最大理由其实是，我粉上万紬这对的时候，当时看着这两个人的人设，我脑子里第一个浮现的就是“天才不良少年和可爱纯良教师的搭配，这是什么过激背德的青春校园纯爱物语”【太糟糕了【


End file.
